Hanging Love USxUK
by Gemzstone
Summary: Come on stay with me! 'you cant die you just cant' We will get out together I promise you! Just dont die, because...because I love you! Based on the game Corpse Party.
1. All Alone

Hey so I have a new story for you guys. Ino I still haven't updated my other story but I needed to write this before I forgot it. So this is a USxUK story based off of Corpse Party the game, chapter 3 and 4, which is a horror survival type game. It's an awesome game I haven't played it but watched a let's play and when I have money will defiantly buy. However it is a bit gruesome and stuff that's why its an 18. But you should defiantly watch Cry play it; he makes it so much better to watch.

watch?v=vYyqc6STNPE&feature=plcp

So yeah it has some icky content in it, character death and is disturbing in some places. Not suitable for under 16's but I doubt that will stop you. So just so you know WARNING

Um I don't know what else to say as I am really tired at the mo and not functioning properly so yeah enjoy I guess.

**Flying Mint Bunny-** Gemzstone does not own Hetalia or make profit from this story, it is just for your entertainment so please enjoy XD Oh and I don't own Corpse party

America/Britain fanfic. Has boyxboy content, fluff, tragedy, horror and so much more.

Made for Halloween

Sorry not functioning properly

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

***Ring, ring. Ring, ring.***

Britain slowly lifts up his cell phone to see who's calling gasping at the sight of the name, he answers immediately with disbelief.

"**um…Hello?"**

'**HELP ME!'**

'**HELP ME!"**

***Crackle***

'**England ? Are you there? Answer me!... Dammit!'**

"**Scotland…? Scott! Scott! *sniffle* Scotland, it's me! I'm in real trouble!"**

'**England… please, Just let me hear your voice! *sob*Please… Just say something you wee brat! Your my baby brother… *sob* Arthur! ….I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said earlier, I was just being stupid…. Please, just come home…. God, dammint… don't let anything of have happened to him!'**

***Crackle***

'**HELP ME!'**

'**HELP ME!'**

'**HELP ME!'**

'**HELP ME'**

"**AUUUUGGGHH"** Arthur screams in terror and frustration as the voice keeps repeating itself. And in a fit of anger stands up and throws the phone down the stairs from where he's sat. The phone hits the floor with a slam but doesn't break.

"***pant**pant**pant**weep*… Francis…I don't understand…You said we'd make it out of here…together…Why you Frog?! What happened?! What …did you see…?"**

Arthur clenches his hands into a fist, so tightly that blood trickles down to the ground.

_***It really is a pity***_

"**gasp"**

Arthur stops his shaking and turns to see the owner of the voice is stood at the top of the steps. It's a girl around the age of fifth teen, she is dressed in a school uniform different to the ones he's seen. And her hair is tied into small pigtail held by two red beads however her hair is to small to all stay tied up. A red star also sits on top of her head matching the red glasses that sat on the bridge of her nose. But the thing that got Arthur the most were her eyes. Blue eyes so dead and lifeless like a dead fish.

"**wh-who are you?**

_***I'm the…spirit…of a girl who died here.***_

"…**Do you know what happened to him?"**

***I believe your friend…was afflicted."**

'_Afflicted?'_

"**With what?"**

_***The curse that holds this school together, Those who are touched by it slowly lose their minds to it. Some people realize this is happening, and go to great lengths to prevent it. Sometimes it makes others go insane. Sometimes they start hurting the people around them. However it varies from person to person.***_

'_No that couldn't of happened to Francis! It just couldn't!'_

"**That's horrible…" **England looks to the floor in sadness at the thought of all this. The girl turns to have her back to the UK a smile spread across her pale face.

_***Now that your friend isn't here. This school…this space…is yours…and is yours alone. You are the only person here, it's only living occupant. You will never be able to reach your friends.***_

His head snapes up upon hearing the girls words, horror clearly seen.

"…**No…"**

The spirit looks over her shoulder to look at the shocked man.

_***You will be all by yourself from here on out… until the day you die… so just think about that hehe* **_

And with that she walked away. Arthur tried to run after her to ask if there is anyway to get to his friends, he refused to believe he was on his own. Just as he went to take a step, pain shot up through his sprained ankle making him tumble backwards. He closed his eyes tight as he fell down the stairs, but as he was falling there was a loud cracking sound coming from his leg. When he finally collide with the floor smacking his head, opening his eyes, he still couldn't see much due to the world still spinning so he closed them again, until the dizziness past.

"**o-oh, God…It hurts!"**

'_That sound…Was that …my leg…?!' _

Arthur felt bile at the back of his throat at the thought of his leg being broken but kept strong.

'_Pull yourself together old chap! You were a former pirate for crying out loud. This isn't like you!'_

Again Britain tried to open his eyes to look over his legs now that everything stopped spinning. He looked down to see no broken bone, however the splint France gave him to support his sprained ankle was snapped in two. Suddenly the lights flickered out leaving him in total darkness fear overtaking him, this has pushed Arthur to the edge he couldn't take it anymore after everything he's seen he just wants to go home. Tears started to run down his cheeks.

"**I'm…I'm not 'tough' at all!...France….*sob* Franciiiiiis… I can't take any more of this! Somebody, please, help me!"**

Britain sat there sobbing the curse finally taking toll on the poor nation he just wanted to be back at home reading a book playing with Excalibur, and telling America to shut up and mind his own bloody business.

'_Alfred, where are you? I wish I could see that smiling face of yours one more time I'd give anything even my own life…'_

"**Alfred…. If your supposed to be the bloody hero! Then come save me already you twit *sob*"**

England's vision started to get darker, tiredness taking it's toll if only he could rest. His mind was going blank, only one thing he could think about was the bloody American. Before he passed out he cried out in frustration.

"**AMERICAAAAAAAA WERE ARE YOOOOOU! *SOB* *SOB*"**

And with that everything went black. And all the while this went on there was a dark shadow watching him quietly. He started to make his way to the unconscious blonde. And then….

_-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-_

America was walking around the abandoned school after getting separated from his brother Canada. He looked around confused and lost as he made his way down the deteriorated hallways. The floors had massive holes created by the earthquakes, one wrong step and it was bye bye to you. The paint on the walls was peeling and cracking off, the walls and floors covered with dark red stains. And the smell, was unbearable the smell of rot and damp and other unspeakable things. Light fixtures hanging and broken from the ceiling. Glass lied shattered on the crumbling floor; only candles and natural light from outside were the only light sources in some rooms while others would have a dim light dangle from the sealing. Even though it was on its way out, any light was better than none at all. And all you could hear was the rain slam against the windows in ice cold sheets sometimes dampening the floor through the broken glass. Thunder would rattle through your body and boom through the cold. The lightning flashes giving light to reveal….the dead.

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

America, his brother and six other countries were visiting Japan for a world meeting, after a couple of days of no progression (Because everyone likes to argue too much) America had an idea. Since it was almost Halloween, he thought it would be super awesome if after the meeting they sit around and tell ghost stories until they saw the ghost from Hetalia Host Elementary, which the conference building used to be before it was, demolished. And since everyone had nothing better to do they agreed. They all sat around in an empty conference room scaring the crap out of each other. That's when Japan had a suggestion to use a charm to help them get along since it would help in the conference, and since a certain Prussian brought some alcohol along everyone was more than happy enough to agree. However something went terribly wrong causing an earthquake to break the ground away. Everyone started to fall and lose consciousness, the next thing they know they are in the abandoned Hetalia Host Elementary school that was demolished thirty years ago. Everyone was divided and separated with no means to escape, all trapped in a different dimension in the same building. All try to find each other and find a way out but found many of the bodies of the victims that have fallen before them. They are not the first. Countries are believed to be immortal, however all immortality has been taken away leaving them vulnerable. America was with his brother before they got separated, three children who were murdered at this school are out to get them and even the murderer themselves, and their mission is to find each other, the girl in the red dress and to solve the mysteries behind Hetalia Host Elementary with the help of the dead, that is if they want to escape….. or die trying.

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

"**What the hell, one minute my insides where burning cus of that creepy dead girl *shiver* and then I wake up in the other building. What the Fuck…. Argh I will never find my bro at this rate, this place is to big, plus I don't like walkin round on my own this places gives me the creeps…..*sigh* I wish Britain was here he'd know what to do." **

Suddenly a slight breeze blows down the halls carrying the whisper of a voice he recognised, it broke through his thoughts immediately.

_***This way America***_

Stopping in his tracks America looks everywhere to see who was speaking to him, however nothing was there. This time he notices the light breeze as it gentle ruffles his hair, a hug of warmth surrounds him. He feels almost safe but at the same time slightly creeped out like he does whenever France is near him. It almost felt like someone was hugging him. Then right by his ear he hears someone whisper.

_***Please, take care of mon petit lapin. He's on the verge of snapping….***_ The voice sounded concerned and sad, you could imagine if someone in front of you said those words, they would have a sad smile on their face with a touch of regret in their eyes. It would just break your heart apart knowing they can't look after the one person they care about the most and was forced to pass the task to you.

America's eyes widen and his skin pales as he flinches away from where the sound was heard, a terrified (manly) scream escapes his lips, lifting his hand to cover his right ear shaking his head to get rid of the heart breaking image.

'_it's that voice again, i-is it a ghost…no it can't be' _

America now starts to look around frantically to find the owner of the voice having a faint recognition of which it might belong to, and if it is, he won't have to be alone much longer in this hellhole even if it is…HIM. But his body felt restricted. He makes himself look bigger by sticking out his chest. He wasn't going to let HIM know he scared the almighty Hero.

"**W-who's there? Where a-are you? W-who's s-speaking to meee"** America bellows trying to sound brave but his voice betrayed him as he strutted, making him mentally face palm himself.

He then hears a soft chuckle echo throughout the hall and again feels his hair ruffled by the breeze. The warmth that once surrounded him started to slip away, he wasn't quite sure what it was but he didn't want it to leave, as it felt very familiar to him. He reached out to the air not wanting it to go. Even though there was nothing physical in the room, he still felt it's….presence fading away.

Again the voice speaks from the stairs in front, in an even lower whisper than before.

_***THIS WAY IF YOU WANT TO SEE BRITIIIIIIIaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiii iinn***_ And the wind carries the voice away.

America blinks in shock and confusion at what just happened realising his hand was still in the air he slapped it to his side. He doesn't know why but he felt sad and empty inside it felt like something important to him was taken away.

'_Weird, I could of swear that sounded like…no it couldn't be. Wait is Britain in some kind of danger?... And what did he mean by Arthur snapping?'_

With slight fear settling in the pit of his stomach, America shakes his head and marches forward to the stairs where he last heard the voice.

"**I'm coming Arthur, you don't have to wait for your Hero much longer."**

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

As America rounded the corner on the stairs he see's Britain huddled up in the corner shaking.

"**BRITAIN!"**

"**Hey, are you alright?"**

He runs over to the shaking figure putting a hand out to grab hold of the Britt. But just as his hand makes contact the figure disappears making the American stumble forward.

"**Wha…"**

"…**Britain…"** America's head droops down his head his bangs covering his dulling blue eyes, sadness sinking in as a frown pulls at his features. He was so excited to finally see the Britt, to discover he wasn't real, just an hallucination. A lone tear trickles down his face.

'_Where are you? ….I don't want to be alone anymore… I'm scared. I just want to see your face again hear you yell and call me an idiot. We could have our fights and everything could be normal again and then to make it up to you I would pull you by the waste and have you in my arms, and then tell you I'm sorry by showering you in kisses, and I will promise to never leave your side again because…because I love you Britain….no! Arthur. And if we do die here I want to be able to die in your arms as you hold me close and stroke my hair and giving me that rare smile that makes me go crazy …hell I'd be happy if you were just there saying I am an idiot, all I know is as long as you are by my side I will be happy with our fate and if you die before I even get to you…well I don't know what I will do.'_

Before America could go deeper into his thoughts there was a clacking sound that came from the top of the stairs, America took a cautious step back before he saw a small green object tumble down the stairs and land at his feet.

"**Isn't that… Britain's cell phone?"**

Just as Alfred goes to pick up the phone it starts to ring, making the American jump to the roof.

'_Should I answer it?'_

After coming to a decision Alfred picks up the phone and answers it.

"**H-hello…"**

After a long silence a voice is heard, it was so quiet it was just barely above a whisper.

_**HELP ME….**_

_**HELP ME…**_ The next time the two words were said it was spoken louder in a childs voice laced in fear.

'_What the?'_

Suddenly the phone crackles and a new voice is heard and one he recognises.

'_**England ? Are you there? Answer me!... Dammit! England… please, Just let me hear your voice! *sob*Please… Just say something you wee brat! Your my baby brother… *sob* Arthur! ….I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said earlier, I was just being stupid…. Please, just come home…. God, dammint… don't let anything of have happened to him!'**_

"**H-hello?…hello? Scotland?!"**

Again the crackling sound was back and the child's voice was heard but more panicked.

_**HELP ME… **_

_**HELP ME…**_ The voice was getting higher and louder as if it was getting closer, more panic etched into the child's voice each time the phrase is said as if she was about to be attacked.

_**HELP ME…**_ The next words said were screamed down the phone making America jump in surprise as his ear rang from the girls scream.

"**UUAAAAGGGHHH" **

America dropped the phone and backed away too stunned at what he just heard. Disbelief covered his face.

"**What the hell?! This place needs to cut the crap already…"**

America take's a deep shuddering breath to try and calm himself down.

'_Come on America you're the Hero! You need to calm down'_

Once the Hero was calmed down, he heads to the phone a sigh of relief escapes his lips, upon noticing the phone wasn't broken.

'_Ha that's one tough phone…Britain would kill me if he knew I broke it'_

"…**I can't just leave it hear, though… What kind of Hero would I be if I didn't return it to him…. Britain… … I'm coming just hold out a bit longer….just wait for your Hero to save you, hahaha"**

Once America laughed his signature laugh he picked up the phone and made sure it was secured in his bomber jacket pocket before he set off to the top of the stairs.

Once he got to the top he could hardly see a thing not waiting for his eyes to adjust he starts to feel his way around the room until he realises he's where the toilets are. He makes his way to the boys when he heard mumbling coming from the other side of the door. Interested to hear what they were saying he presses his ear to the door.

"**Well it was tough, you know?"**

"**hahahaha"**

'_That sounded like…no way it can't?!'_

America slowly and quietly slides the door open as to not disturb the conversation. As soon as he put one foot into the room the smell of ammonia overpowered him. The room was still dark but the there was still enough light to see the first half of the dank dungy room. To his right were a row of broken sinks, holes covered the floor and debris was everywhere, looking around he couldn't see the people who just spoke.

"_**I certainly was surprised!"**_

"_**hmm-hmm!"**_

America took a step forward.

"_**So Francis, did you hear?"**_

"_**Hmm, What is it…you can tell big brother."**_

"_**Russia turned round and bumped into Alfred earlier touching his crotch!"**_

"_**hohoho you must tell big brother more hmm"**_

"_**B-but when I saw it happen, I just wanted to hit that Russian upside the head"**_

"_**hohoho oh dear, mon petit lapin. Do I detect a hint of jealousy non?"**_

"_**Maybe, maybe not, it's not any of your business anyway, you wine surrender monkey!... but afterwards they did get into a huge fight"**_

"_**Hohohoho that's priceless! And face it, your life is my business mon ami, but I wish I could have seen it!"**_

"_**I don't think you would be so keen if you were there, it wasn't a pretty sight, and anyway I don't even know why I am telling you all this?"**_

"_**I dunno…I have a feeling I would of enjoyed it the two are quite headstrong, cute though non and to answer your question, it's to pass time, get things off your chest and I am your amazingly beautiful big brother non, how could you resist hiding anything from this face."**_

"_**(Quite easily)"**_

"_**hmm"**_

"_**nothing"**_

"_**hoho but putting that aside young Amerique is quite handsome in particular, right Arthur"**_

'_it's got to be them, they're the only two I know that talk like that.'_

The oblivious American kept walking toward the cubicles during the whole conversation listening to the two talk like highschoolers. Until he was right outside the door were the voices were behind.

"**I-is someone in there?"**

There was no answer so America tried to push the door open but it was locked, and there was no movement behind. Maybe he was starting to hallucinate he probably imagined everything to this point. It was official this school curse was making him lose his mind. So America starts to walk away when he hears metal being kicked and collide with the floor, this makes him stop in his tracks turning back to where he heard the noise. Strangled noises were coming from the cubicles, some was struggling to breath. America ran back to the wooden door he was just stood in front of and with his brute strength broke the door down. What he saw next were going to leave scares on his mind, soul and heart forever, for what was behind the door was Arthur suspended in the air with a noose round his neck, he was struggling to breath.

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

**Dun Dun Dun**

I'm so so so so so so so so sooooo sorry I've ended it on a cliff hanger but It's 20 pages long and I am still writing so I thought I will turn it into chapters so I have the other parts and might upload tomorrow depending on how I'm feeling.

But I hope you enjoyed! Will they be ok? I hope so or there no story :P

But yeah please review, favourite and share as when you guys give me reviews it makes me soooo happy, and you give me inspiration. So yeah defiantly review and make me a happy writer

Oh and I realised on my other story I gave you a link that doesn't work so to cheer yall up here it is.

watch?v=vDNptgrrCMQ&list=UUKmsnaohniMM-znCuwmpIOQ&index=1&feature=plcp

Its just a little Hetalia video I made so enjoy.

So yeah see yall next chapter

Ciao xx

P.s This is dedicated to my friend Holly who has read most of my story and actually gives a monkeys on what I do Love you Holly 3


	2. I Got You

**Hanging Love**

So chapter two is up, yay.

So yeah it has some icky content in it, character death and is disturbing in some places. Not suitable for under 16's but I doubt that will stop you. So just so you know WARNING

**Flying Mint Bunny**- Gemzstone does not own Hetalia or make profit from this story, it is just for your entertainment so please enjoy XD Oh and I don't own Corpse party

America/Britain fanfic. Has boyxboy content, fluff, tragedy, horror, character death and so much more.

Enjoy!

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

Arthur hears the door swing open with a bang his eyes widened in shock when he sees the cause of the noise, it was Alfred. So with all his might he tried to reach for the noose to untie it but made it even worse by flailing around. Arthur started to see black spots dotting his vision getting bigger and bigger he could feel his throat and lungs burn as oxygen was cut off, his neck stinging from the weight of his body and the friction of his movement. Arthur's body and mind began to go numb as he was losing consciousness fast, a tear slid down his cheek as he realised Alfred was here he wasn't alone… but it's too late now he's in the proses of dying, he was coughing and wheezing for air that will never come,

'_Why did you show up now, just as I'm about to die, you idiot…. Oh god, I'm actually dying. I will never see my brothers again nor will I hear the American's annoyingly contagious laugh. I will never be able to tell him I love him and that I don't hate him….What I wouldn't give to touch him, to hold that stupid boy one last time, to say his name….I-i-i don't want to die….. Shit, my mind feels so numb I can't even feel my arms and legs anymore. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but it looks like we won't be getting out together, this is it for me.' _

And before he lost all consciousness he mustered all his energy to muster one last word.

"**Alfred"**

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

Alfred stood there in complete shock the person most important to him was dying in front of his very eyes.

'_I'm too late'_

Alfred felt tears prick his eyes as he watches the one he loves struggle. His mind racing, Alfred started to panic.

'_What do I do, what do I do?_

He was still panicking when he heard a word slip from Arthur's mouth.

"**Alfred"**

"**Arthur…! You dumbass! What the hell do you think you're doing!" **You could clearly hear the panic in his voice as he heads straight to Arthurs body.

'_What do I do?...I need to loosen that rope around his neck, um there's nothing he can stand on and I don't trust that bucket'_

He takes a glance at Arthurs face and can see how much pain he's in.

'_I've never seen him like this…it scares me….please you can't die! You can't leave me!'_

"**Hold On!"**

Alfred grabs Arthur's legs and lifts him onto his shoulders, Alfred's still trembling from the panic. The rope round Arthur's neck slackens and has now taking pressure of his neck but he is dazed and is struggling to breath, he's coughing and gasping for air. He's still in danger. America needs to get the oxygen flow running smoothly again.

'_Good he's breathing, kinda of'_

"**Arthur stay with me! I'm going to loosen that rope"**

Alfred reaches behind Britain's neck and tries to untie the rope without seeing what he's doing, while still supporting a semi-conscious Arthur on his shoulders, after fiddling around with the knot at the base of the noose. Somehow or another, he managed to loosen the rope's grip. He guides it off the Britt's head and lowers Arthur down with a fud both falling to the floor after his knees gave way from the shock.

Britain lies there on the floor panting and wheezing for air as the American is on all fours leaning over the Britt breathing heavily from what just happened.

"**Dude *pant* Hey! You're all right now! *pant* Breathe!"**

'_Please'_

Arthur, still lying on his back is still wheezing and coughing for air, thankful for the air coming in and out of his lungs once again. Alfred was motionless above him staring at the Britt, with worry on his face.

'_He's alive!...I've done it! I saved him!'_

Arthurs breathing starts to regulate bringing a sigh of relief to the American.

"**That's it. Easy, now. Just like that….breathe in and breathe out, slow and steady..."** The American spoke softly.

Arthur's eyes were still closed during his coughing fit, slowly he opened his eyes his head still foggy from what just happened.

"…**.A…Alfred…*cough*?"**

"…"

'_Arthur just called me by my human name! He hasn't done that since I was a kid'_

"**Yeah, it's me. Are you all right? You really had me scared there for a minute"**

Just as the words left his mouth he realised what he just said. He didn't want Britain to know that he worried the Hero.

"**I-I mean…"**

But Alfred stopped as he noticed the Britt was….crying, this made the American panic did he do something wrong? Was Britain in pain?

"**Wh-what….What's wrong? Are you in pain?"**

Suddenly the Britt launched himself at Alfred trapping him in a hug. Alfred's eyes widen from the sudden contact, looking at England with disbelief, not knowing what to do, as a blush creeps it's way across his cheeks.

"**Wanker…*hic* Get here sooner next time. *sob*"**

America's eyes soften at the Britt's statement, a small smile graces his lips as he returns the hug, wrapping his arms around the distraught man stoking his hair while resting his chin on the blonde's shuddering shoulder, he closed his eyes and took a deep breathe.

"_**(Your alive and ok!….thank god….I promise, I won't let anything happen to you ever again)"**_ he breathily whispered to no-one in particular but himself, not even the man in his arms could register it.

They sat there for a while, all you could hear were the smaller man's cries getting louder and uncontrollable, he gripped Alfred's bomber jacket tighter, as if to reassure he was real and not going anywhere.

"**Shhh it's ok now! You're safe, The Hero's got you"**

Arthur's crying started to die down to hiccups and sniffles, he never realised how strong Alfred's arms were and he was so warm, it made him feel so safe that Arthur could just stay in his arms all day. Then the word Hero rang through his mind, this wasn't a dream or fantasy that Arthur would usually have, this was real, this was happening. Realizing this seemed to of brought Arthur back to his senses. As the next thing you know Arthur is cussing loudly his cheeks burning a dark red as he pushed Alfred away with full force, shocking the poor boy.

"**WHA THE…?"**

"**You bloody wanker! What the hell do you think your doing"**

Alfred looked hurt and confused so decided to shout back since he was being cornered.

"**What AM I doing! You were the one who…."**

Is voice died down as he remembered what happened and the pain and fear he felt returned.

"**Never mind"**

The boy turned his head away not wanting the angry blonde to see his saddened expression, leaving an uncomfortable silence.

Arthur realised he let his embarrassment take over and said something he didn't mean as he looked at the boys sad expression, it pained him to see he hurt the one he cared about.

'_Bloody hell'_

"**Ah s-sorry old chap… Wh-what's wrong with me? What am I doing?!"** He shakes his head with regret, looking at the ground.

America sighed, _'I shouldn't get angry with him, he's been through a lot obviously! It's just the shock talking.'_

"**There's….no need…"**

Arthurs head snaps up at the blue eyed boys words.

"**Huh?"**

America blushes as he see's glistening green eye's stare at him making his tummy flip.

'_This is so not like me! What's wrong with me?'_

"**No need…to apologize…"**

England was shocked at how quiet and how serious the person opposite was being, normally he would just whine and never stop talking. Arthur was brought out of his musings as America asked a strange question.

"**Um, is…is your neck okay?"**

"**My neck? **_**(What about my neck)...**_**What was I doing, anyway? I fell down the stairs, and then…"**

Britain couldn't remember how he got to this room.

'_Why can't I remember? What the bloody hell happened to me to make Alfred so worried?'_

"…**And then…when I came to, you were here and I was in your arms!"**

America's face paled.

'_What! Does he not….? He can't...'_

"…**You don't remember anything?"** He asked hesitantly.

"**I guess not. After I fell…I heard a snap in my leg, and I believed I'd broken it, but it turned out it was just the splint that Francis had used on my sprained ankle earlier. And then must of passed out."**

'_Francis? Since when did he call the frog by his human name?'_

"**France? I think I heard his voice a little bit ago. Any idea where he went?"**

Arthurs blood went cold as it drained from his face.

'_Bloody hell! How could I bloody forget THAT!'_

Tears once again pricked at his eyes ready to fall, America started in confusion.

"**Francis….Francis is…."** His voice wavered as he tried to hold back tears.

"**hmm?"**

England couldn't will himself to speak as he knew if he said anymore the tears would defiantly fall. So he gently grabbed America by the hand and guided him out of the cubicle and to the next one on there right. He lets go of the others hand and stands in front of the door, he tightly shuts his eyes mentally preparing for what they are about to see, he takes a deep breath. And opens his eyes, with a quick nod of the head he lifts a shaky hand and rests in on the door and slowly starts to push.

Apart from the rain the only sound in the room is there heavy breathing and the eerie creak of the door. Curious as to what Britain is showing him, America tries to get a better look at what is behind the door.

A scream escapes his lips as he stumbles back a couple of steps till his back is pressed against the wall, a hand covering his mouth. England turns to give him a sorrowful look tears running down his cheeks. As once again the US couldn't believe what he was seeing, as behind this door was a body hanging in mid-air gently swinging, their eyes were dull, the life from them long gone. Their skin was as pale as the moon, all blood as still as a lake. The person who was hanging was obviously dead for a good couple of hours. But America still couldn't believe it as the person who was occupying this cubicle was none other France.

"**That's impossible…."** He takes a step closer to get a better look.

"**I heard his voice….He spoke to me, just a few minutes ago, Dude!"**

On closer inspection he could defiantly conclude that he has been here for more than an hour.

'_No fricken way! But I heard his voice not to long ago. I know that was him who spoke to me!'_

England couldn't hold the tears back anymore, it was just too much.

"**Francis…. That wanker….*sob*"**

"***sigh* Let's get him down…. Ha Believe it or not I'd…. I'd feel bad leavin him like that… And what Hero would I be if I just left him there"**

A sad smile tugged at his lips as he stares at the body. England just nodded in response.

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

**Dun Dun Dun**

Thank God England is alive!

But why hang himself?

And why did France?

Well we will find out in the chapters to come!

I hope you guys are liking this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it even though some bits make me want to cry. Also this chapter wouldn't be up if it weren't for my friends Holly and Ryan you guys are the best but yeah, please let me know what you think and I will see you next time!

Ciao xxx

P.s. Please share, favourite and review as it will make me a happy writer.


	3. Don't Leave Me

**Hanging Love**

Chapter three

Two chapter in one day! Well aren't you a lucky bunch. But no more after this as I don't know what should happen next.

So yeah it has some icky content in it, character death and is disturbing in some places. Not suitable for under 16's but I doubt that will stop you. So just so you know WARNING

**Flying Mint Bunny**- Gemzstone does not own Hetalia or make profit from this story, it is just for your entertainment so please enjoy XD Oh and I don't own Corpse party

America/Britain fanfic. Has boyxboy content, fluff, tragedy, horror, character death and so much more.

Enjoy!

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

Once they got France's body down, Alfred carried him outside, resting him against a wall by the entrance to the stairs. They both knelt down next to the body. America felt uncomfortable seeing those dull blue eyes that were once filled with life and lust. Taking no more he reached over and closed his eyes feeling his ice cold skin, sending a shiver up his spin.

'_I'm sorry'_

"**We had a fight just before we parted ways…"**

"**huh"** America turned to the green eyed man, surprised to hear him speak, tears still falling down Arthurs cheeks once he broke the silence.

"**I know we always fight but this one seemed different. I was the one in the wrong…. But like always I was too stubborn to admit it."**

Alfred just sat quietly listening to the Brit, he could of commented on his stubbornness but decided against it. So he waited for Arthur to continue.

"**and the next time I saw him…"** the pitched in Arthurs voice got higher, he was going to cry again.

"…**Francis…was already dead… It might of even been my fault. I said some pretty dreadful things to him…even though he was just trying to cheer me up."**

Arthurs shoulder started to shake as he held in silent sobs, the top half of his body getting heavy from the guilt. Soon enough he fell forwards using his arms for support.

"**And now I can't even apologize anymore…"**

Alfred watched as his previous guardian was reduced to a wreck, this wasn't like the uptight, stuffy Britt, the last time he saw him like this, it was at the end of the war of his independence. It made his heart break to see him like this it brought tears to his eyes. But he refuses to cry, he needs to stay strong for the crying blonde, he promised to protect him, to get him out of here. He will be his rock.

Suddenly standing he looks down at Arthur annoyance plastered on his face.

'_He shouldn't be blaming himself! I won't let him talk like that.'_

"**Arthur…." **

Said person looked up from his position on the floor to look at Alfred, with doe like eyes.

'_Good I've got his attention.'_

"**It's all right. It's not your fault."**

"**You do realize that…."** All anger has disappeared from his voice, upset from what he is about to say.

"…**You also…"** he bit his lip in fear on how the other will react.

"…**um kinda, did, tried to hang yourself as well, right?"**

Britain sat back on his heels looking at America in disbelief, then disgraced with said actions turned to look at the floor, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"**I….Did…?...That's….not possible…but, there is…a stinging pain …around my entire neck… Did I really…?" **He raised his hand and felt the damaged skin around his neck, his eyebrows furrowed even more.

He turned to look to America for some answers his think eyebrows still knitted together. America avoided the Britt's gaze but copied his expression.

"**So you don't remember?"**

Britain just shook his head in response.

"**I'm sure it was the same for France….I don't think he knew what he was doing. Cus when I found you, you were pretty out of it. So no matter how upset Franny was…he would never… sure he was sometimes a bit of a coward and was a horrible fighter most of the time. But he wasn't the type to give life up…he would never kill himself because of that, he loved himself too much for that."**

He gave a playful wink to the blonde to show his cheekiness, a soft chuckle escaped the smaller one's lips, making America smile at the progress of cheering the Britt up.

"**hehe dare I say it… but you're right. He would never do that! He's too shallow for that…. Maybe she was right then!"**

"**who was right?"**

"**Oh earlier we ran into a spirit….it was a girl, probably a bit younger than yourself…. She said that anyone who's been touched by the curse of this school will have their mind taken over… and go crazy…"**

"**Their mind taken over, no way man"**

'_Curse or no curse the longer we stay in this school the more anyone would go insane, even if the curse got a hold of you.'_

America looked over at England who was looking mournfully at France.

'_Clearly we need to get out of here before that happens to us, I wander how much longer will it be until HE snaps?...Until I snap! The longer were here the more danger we'll be in. Even if Britain and France, two of the strongest people I know, can wind up like this….then anyone of us could be next, even me the Hero. We'd better make sure nobody's left on their own here anymore.'_

"**Our next step, should be to find the others quickly and find the way out of here."**

Arthur slowly stood up from where he was, still looking at Francis's body.

"**mmm…but there's another thing. The girl spirit also said that this school was it's own version of closed space…and that Francis and I were the only living beings present….so how did you get here, America?"**

'_So were back to country names again huh? How come you can call FrancyPants by his human name but not me! *sigh* but he has a point, how did I get here?'_

America looks around him to see if anything could possible give him the answer, then his face scrunched into a uncharacteristic frown.

"…**now that you mention it…this place does feel different, even the air. It's a different feeling than before…"**

A gasp escapes his lips as his mind jumps back to when he talked to the spirit girl. He falls on one knee struggling to breathe as fire courses through his veins, his eyesight blurred. A girls voice echoes through his skull filled with fake sincerity and curiosity.

_***Such concern for you friends…and all the impulses that go with it, spurring the heart into action… hehehe It's a truly noble sentiment***_

A girl stood opposite the American, stares out the window watching the rain pour down, she stands there playing with one of her pigtails. A small case of insanity seemed to seep from her core. Alfred wouldn't admit it but he was scared, it reminded him very much of Russia in one of his kolling moments, it creeped him out to no end. But he waited for the girl to continue like a good gentleman, he won't admit it to Britain but when talking to someone who isn't a country he acts like a good hearted gentleman, but he won't tell Arthur how he taught him something. He will never live it down.

_***Now go. Go to the one who occupies your thoughts…***_

She turns to face the American with a sickeningly sweet smile, making a shiver run up his spin.

_***…Though you probably won't make it in time…Ahahahahaha! AhahaHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHA!***_

America took a step back from the insane girl, an audible gulp was heard and the next thing he knew the fire was back and hotter and more intense **"red!"** his breathing became ragged **"Alfred!"** and then there was a flash of white. **"ALFRED!"**

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

England stared at France hoping that at any moment the frog would just open his eyes and say it was all a joke. But it never happened; it tore his heart apart even more. People say he hated the frog but it wasn't true he won't admit it to anyone but even though they had there fights he still considered him a friend, and deep down he truly cared for the Frenchman. He can't believe he is actually gone after centuries of being by each other's side now he had to face the reality of being alone. Arthur felt empty like a chunk of him is missing he closes his eyes to get his head around everything when he heard a gasp from the person next to him. His eyes fluttered open to see America fall to his knee in obvious pain.

"**America!"**

He reached out and caught the boy before he could fall further. Arthur scanned over the dirty blonds face that rested on his chest, his eyes are shut tight pain written all over his face and perspiration collected at his forehead, he did not look like he was in good shape. Britain bit his lip,

'_Am-Alfred!...Don't you dare die, idiot!'_

"**Alfred! Alfred come on pull it together."**

A scream of pain rushed through the air. America grabbed on to the Britt's shirt, his breathing becoming more ragged. Arthur started to panic, his Alfred was in pain and there's nothing he could do, tears started to pour down his cheeks. He felt so helpless, first Francis now Alfred he wished he died when he apparently tried to hang himself, then he wouldn't have to go through this, watch him in pain. He held the screaming boy in his arms tighter.

**Come on Al, it's ok! I've got you, I'm not going anywhere *sob* please wake up….please."**

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

**Dun Dun Dun**

Is Alfred going to be ok?

Will they ever escape out alive? And together?

Who knows! I Don't even know!

So stay tuned to see what happens next.

And I'm sorry to always leave you with a cliff hanger but the two people who have read this have given me a great response and I hope you guys will too.

Until next time Ciao xxx

P.s. Please share, favourite and review as it will make me a happy writer.


	4. How It All Began With A Last Goodbye

**Hanging Love**

Oh My! I'm ALIVE! Yay. So yeah sorry about the long absents a lot of stuff has happened that you won't want to hear about. The only reason this chapter is actually up is because my best friend was pestering me for two days none stop so you have her to thank for that.

This was meant to be a Halloween Special but meh I'm not guna bother about that now so a Happy late Christmas and a latish New Year.

So yeah it has some icky content in it, character death and is disturbing in some places. Not suitable for under 16's but I doubt that will stop you. So just so you know WARNING

**Flying Mint Bunny**- Gemzstone does not own Hetalia or make profit from this story, it is just for your entertainment so please enjoy XD Oh and I don't own Corpse party

America/Britain fanfic. Has boyxboy content, fluff, tragedy, horror, character death and so much more. (and a lot of out of characterness.)

**So we go back to the very beginning. How they first ended up in this haunted school! I originally wasn't going to do this but stuff happens. It mainly follows the story line of Corpse Party (PSP game) however half way through I put my own stamp on it and add some big twists and turns towards the end which you might like (Its one of my favourite parts you will know when everything goes wrong) And we get a bit more info and why France hung himself. Sad Face But I have talked long enough so lets begin!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-**

"**It was a rainy evening after school, just rike this one… Running down the stairs, the kindly teacher rost his footing. He tumbled, and he fell…and he regrettably died. Most of you have heard the stories, correct? But before the conference building was built here, there used to be a school on this property…..It was called Hetalia Host Elementary. Such a regrettable thing to happen…The principal was completely devastated. He cared for the school almost as if it were his own child. However one thing led to another after the incident… and ultimately, a decision was reached. The school was to be shut down. The principal was so stricken with grief over the loss of his precious child that on the day of its closure… he climbed up to its roof and threw himself to his death. Or so the story goes."**

***gasp***

All the nations sat around a lonely candle casting flickering shadows around the room, they all sit in complete silence and give each other a nervous glance. Japan gives an uncharacteristic smirk knowing he has all the nation's attention and starts to talk in a hushed tone.

"**People believed Hetalia Host was cursed. This was just the latest of many deaths that occurred there. That's why it was torn down… However, they say the teacher who fell down the stairs, still has no idea he's dead, even to this day… And on rainy evenings like this, long after conferences come to an end… some claim he roams these darkened hallways… n….In fact, it's almost time to do his round. Just after seven o'clock. That's when he appears, always accompanied with a sudden blackout that leaves the entire building as dark as night. 'Knock knock,' you'll hear from blackness… followed by the sound of the door sssslowly ssssliding open… As his pale white face cuts through the stillness his soft voice always echoes the same question: e? And then…"**

***BOOM***

Suddenly there was a crash of thunder and a flash of lightning, disturbing the stillness as everyone jumps (_or screams_). Then the power cuts out surrounding the nations in complete darkness minus the candle Japan was holding.

"**Yaaaaaaaaaaaargh"** from complete shock America falls on his backside, causing everyone else to jump in fear.

"**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Geeeeeerrrrrrmmmmmaaaaannnny yyy don't let the scary teacher get me!"** Italy wails as he launches himself onto Germany trembling with fear, refusing to let go.

"**eeeeaaAAAAAGH"** The Frenchman screeches as he grabs hold of the shocked Brit next to him, causing the poor Brit to shriek yet again, as he tries to push him off.

While everyone else panics, Russia just stands there with that creepy smile on his face unmoved by present event, enjoying his comrade's reactions.

"**Kol Kol Kol"**

"**No way dude…it's a b-blackout!"**

England finally shoves the annoying Frenchman off of him, by giving a good kick to the shin. And stomps his way over to the American and whacks him upside the head.

"**America you git! Pull yourself together! Don't scare us like that!"** America rubs the back of his head in discomfort as he turns and looks up to the annoyed Britt giving him his best puppy dog eyes.

"**Buuuut, it was scaaary man!"**

"**I don't rike this…. This shouldn't be happening…"** Japan nervously looks round clearly worried.

"**Fu Fu Fu! Not bad Japan, You had me going there for a minute, now come one with mother Russia, da"** Russia smiles and tilts his head to the side while a creepy purple aura seeps from him.

Japan and everyone else take a step back from the terrifying Russian.

"**Harigato, but no, I'm quite alright as I am. However it wasn't me! I've been standing right here the whole time! This is a real blackout!" **

***sh-clack***

***tac***

***tac***

***tac***

Everyone's attention turns to the door.

"**Ve, does…. anyone else hear that?!"** Italy turns to Germany for confirmation.

"**Ja, sounds like it's coming from the room down the hall."**

***tac***

***tac***

***tac***

"…**."** Everyone looks at the door in silence, unable to speak a word.

***tac* **

***tac***

The sound of someone walking comes even closer to the room they are in. Japan takes a step back, away from the door in disbelief.

"**No way…"**

"**First the blackout…and now the door… mon dieu you don't think?"**

The trembling American can't take any more of this and laches on to his former mentors waist, a whimper escaping his lips.

"**Gagh! What the bloody hell is wrong with you, you wanker?! Get ahold of yourself!"** A blush creeps on to the flustered Brits face from the close contact. Looking away clearly embarrassed he stutters out.

"…**A-and g-get off of me you git!"**

America realises what he has just done and quickly lets go backing away from the angry blonde.

"**ah ha…ha, um sorry, sorry….you just looked scared so I thought since I was the hero you would need my protection. Ha Ha Ha!"** America laughs sheepishly, a nervous grin on his face as he rubs the back of his neck, a faint red dusting his cheeks.

England went to scold the daft American even more when the footsteps got even closer stopping right outside the room they were in, drawing everyones attention once again to the door. America scrambled to his feet backing away from the door and the Englishman before he does something more stupid.

"**I told you it was a bad idea to stay here late and tell ghost stories!"**

"**It was your bloody idea America!"**

"**Fu fu fu, hey, America, aren't you gonna get the door?"** Russia steps up behind America resting a hand on his shoulder.

"**WHAT?!"** From the sudden contact America jumps and turns round to face the nation in disbelief.

"**You're Hero, da? Seeing everyone tremble in fear. Does it not break heart to see them like that?" **

America glares at the cold nation, not wanting him to have his own way, he spits back.

"**So why don't YOU get the door?!"**

"**Well, it doesn't break MY heart…"** Russia gives a cold smile, making the other feel uncomfortable

America shakes his head falling for the idea that Russia cared

"**That's cold, man"**

Russia leans in and whispers into his ear.

"**And besides this is time to impress England, da."** Russia pulls back with a knowing smile. This pissed off America and falling for Russia's little game he mutters.

"**Fine" **

Giving in, he marches to the door with determination. On mid-march he it brought to a halt as he hears a soft voice from the other side of the door.

"…**Is anyone still here?... , …"**

The door slowly slides open, America is frozen by fear, he wants to run but is too scared. Then another flash of lighting, lights up the room.

"**YAAAAAAAAAGH!"** The lighting seemed to awaken America's senses as he backs away from the door as fast as he can. Tripping over his own feet he falls back and hits his head on the podium.

A figure bursts into the room making everyone jump.

"**Kesesesese. Did we scare you losers?"**

"**Prussia?"** People ask in disbelief.

The lights flick back into life revealing that it was indeed Prussia who just burst into the room. All fear left Japan's face and greets the red eyed nation with a smile on his face. _(OMG Japan actually shows emotion)_

"**Konichiwa Prussia-san!"**

He walks over and bows to Prussia. Prussia pats him on the shoulder giving him praise for a job well done.

"**That was AWESOME! You should see your losers faces, kesesese, absolutely priceless!"**

"**Yes, indeed it was!"**

"**Ho ho hon, we have been had! Non?" **

"**Your timing couldn't have been more perfect, Prussia-san!" **

"**Heh… America…"** Russia slightly pissed off (_but no-one notices as he always has that creepy smile plastered on his face_) decides to bring all the attention back to America who was still sprawled out on the floor.

Italy, finally letting go of Germany's arm, skips over to the fallen nation.

"**Veeeeeeee, I thought Doitsu's (Germany) reaction was priceless, but yours was on a whole different level! America."** Italy says this as he bends over so he is face to face with America.

"**Ja, I have to admit it was pretty impressive."**

"**Kesese my little bro is right! America's always got the best reactions."**

As America finally gets his thoughts back together he slowly sits up rubbing where he hit his head.

"**Hmph. Since when are you into pulling practical jokes Japan?"** America is slightly pissed off that everyone is taking the piss of him and Japan was meant to be his friend as well.

"**Sorry America-san I could not resist. Also it was your idea to tell ghost stories tonight of all nights. Is it not tradition to tell ghost stories and pull pranks on Halloween?"**

"**Well yeah! But…come on dude?! That aint fair"** America mumbles feeling defeated as it was indeed his idea to tell ghost stories.

"**Aint isn't a word America!"**

"**But Britain aren't you pissed off that Japan and Prussia tricked you?"**

Prussia smirks and puts an arm around Japans shoulder, making Japan feel uncomfortable by the contact, which is clearly shown on his face.

"**Oh lighten up, loser, your bumming me out! And besides we weren't the only one's involved. Isn't that right birdie?"**

"**Who?"** Everyone asked in unison.

"**Come on Birdie speak up, what you standing around for."**

Everyone looked closer to where Prussia was talking and suddenly a man hugging a polar bear started to materialise.

"…**H-hello, everybody…"** the man's voice was hardly above a whisper.

"**Aaaaargh! It's the teacher he's come to geeeeeeettttttt meeee!"** America again latches on to England holding on to him for dear life.

"GET OFF ME YOU GIT!"

"**Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, Geeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmm mmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaannnnnny the teacher is back, don't let him hurt meeee!"** Italy does the exact same as America but clings on to Germany which really he didn't mind.

***Sigh* " America it's me! Your brother!"**

"**Who are you?"** The polar bear looked up into his holders face innocently with pure curiosity.

***Sigh* "I'm Canada!"** He breaths out in frustration to his pet polar bear.

Finally America recognises it's his twin brother. And let's go of bushy eyebrows.

"**Canadia! What are you doing here?!"**

"**I've been here all along!"**

"**Kesese, It seemed birdie wanted pay back for you forgetting about him and left him at McDonalds. So we had him do the voice of the teacher. Wasn't it awesome!"**

"**What?! I did?...I'm sorry bro. I didn't realise."** Feeling guilty he gave him a hug it was his little bro after all. And at the same time he was impressed that his brother was able to get him twice in one night.

"**Eh?! Ugh don't worry about it, just don't do it again."**

"**Sure dude, I promise."**

France leans against a table and faces England.

"**Ho ho hon, Hey Britain… Looks like you've got yourself a rival, no?"**

"**Shut it frog! I don't even known what your blathering about."**

"**Ho ho hon, but I think you do Angleterre."** He then winks at the Englishman pushing his short temper closer to blowing. England is about to show France what for when Germany's voice sounds.

"**Ok everyone I think that is enough fun for one day. It's time we all make our way back to our hotels, as we have a meeting bright and early tomorrow!"**

"**Veee"** Italy's bottom lip starts to tremble as tears sting his eyes.

"**Awww come on West don't be a spoilt sport its only seven o'clock!" **Prussia started to pout.

"**I agree with Prussia! The night is still young, no. And there is still booze we need to drink up. And I wanted to play seven minutes in heaven with mon petit lapin."** France puts an arm around England, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

"**I am not YOUR little rabbit, now shove off you cheese surrender monkey! I don't want to be anywhere near you, you perverted bastard."** England shoves France away from him, his face red with anger. France steps back with his hands in a surrender position, winding Britain up is too much fun. He has a devilish smirk on his face already knowing what to say next.

"**Oh come on Angleterre, don't be like that! I could show you a good time. Or would you rather play it with our young American friend over there?"** America blinks confused about what Francy Pants just said, as everyone looks at him. (_he really needs to pay attention more huh_) Britain's face went from red with anger to pale with shock then back to red with embarrassment to a more vibrant shade of red as he starts to shake with anger.

"**THAT'S IT! YOU BLOODY WANKER!"** The next thing you know England has launched himself at France and tries to strangle him. France is trying to get away from the angry Englishman, while America is laughing his head off at the pair fighting.

"…**." **Japan stands there trying to read the mood of their situation and is slightly disappointed that they aren't playing seven minutes of heaven. _(no yaoi for you)_

"**Kol Kol Kol. Everyone should become one with mother Russia, da."** The creepy purple aura seeps from his soul, as he gives his childish _(creepy)_ smile to everyone.

Prussia decides it's the right moment to hit on Canada and does a stretch and resting an arm on Canada's shoulder. Making the poor Canadian blush.

"**Maple!"**

"**Who are you?"** His polar bear asks.

"**He's the awesome Canada! Well he's not as awesome as the great Prussia but still he's on the scale of awesomosity."**

"**Ve, Germany I don't want to go home yet, I'm having too much fun."** The little Italian pouts with tears in his eyes, as he clings to Germany's arm. Unable to resist the brunette Germany unwillingly gives in.

"**Mein Gott **_***sigh* **_**ja, ja if they all stop fighting we can stay"** Italy's eyes open and a smile spreads across his face.

"**Really?!"**

"**Ja"**

"**Oh grazie Germany"** Italy tackles the taller blonde into a hug. At first he is shocked by the smaller ones actions but then relaxes, the corners of his lips slowly upturn into a genuine smile as he puts an arm around the Italian and hugs back.

"**Ho ho hon! And what do we have here"** France was finally able to get away from the crazy Brit with America's help. And saunters over to the two with a smile on his face.

"**Ah the wanders of lamour, isn't it truly beautiful."**

"**Oh shut up frog, no one wants to hear that rubbish from you, country of love or not."**

"**Oh England you hurt me so!" **France pulls a _(overly dramatic)_ pose with a hand on his heart, pretending his harsh words hurt. At this point Germany really had enough of the pointless bickering and breaks away from the Italian.

"**That is enough! We can all stay if you promise to stop fighting otherwise I will add an extra hour to the meeting tomorrow."**

"**Dude that's not fair!"** America pouts. Everyone looks down in shame for their arguing and letting it spoil the fun they were having, apart from Russia he still looked the same _(even though inside he was upset by the thought of leaving his friends so soon)._

"**Sorry Germany"** Everyone says in unison.

"**Ve,…Oooh Germany I know what will cheer everyone up we should have a picture, also I won't be at the meeting tomorrow it will be Romano taking over so it will be ages till I see everyone again. So I want to remember today, cus it was so much fun."**

"**That's right Italy you have to go sort things out in your own country huh, well I will miss you little buddy who's guna be my atmosphere-searching partner now?"** America puts a hand on Italy's shoulder.

"**Si, I don't want to go but I have to."** Italy looked down a tear escaping from his golden eyes.

"**Come on Italy smile."** Germany put his hand on Italy's other shoulder wiping his tear away, making Italy look up, he was able to handle a small smile.

"**Hmm, I agree with little Italy a picture is a wonderful idea."** France

"**Hai, I agree with France-san"** Japan

"**Da I like to have picture taken too."** Russia

"**Why not there's no harm I guess, apart from the bloody frog."** England

"**Kesese I want my awesome picture taken too!"** Prussia

"**Me and Kuma too"** Canada

"**Ja, come on Italy"** Germany

"**Veeee"** Italy

"**Sweet but who's guna take the picture dude?"** America

"**Si, but I want everyone to be in the picture otherwise it's not fair"** Italy looked at everyone hopeing for an answer.

"**Hai, I can use my latest camera it has a countdown feature."**

"**Sweet, go Japan."** America fist pumps into the air, while Italy's face lights up.

Japan goes to set the camera up while everyone gets into position. He makes his way back over to the others once satisfied.

"**Everyone say cheese!"**

"**Kesese"**

"**Hamburgers!"**

"**Scones!"**

"**Ho ho hon"**

"**Kol Kol Kol"**

"**Maple"**

"**Who?"**

"**Paaaaaassssstttttaaaa!"**

Once the picture was taken everyone rushes over minus Germany, Japan and Russia to see the picture.

"**Ahahaha! Gimme, Gimme! I wanna see!"**

"**America be patient you git"**

"**Ho ho hon! Do I look magnifique as always?"**

"**Shut it frog"**

"**Kesese this is just as awesome as me!"**

"**Veee, everyone looks so happy!"**

"**Dude can you send me a copy"**

"**Hai, I will send you all one"**

Once Japan got his camera back, Japan spoke up.

"**If it is alright with you all there is a charm I found on the internet I would like to do!"**

"**A charm?"**

"**Hai, since Italy is leaving us there is a charm called 'Sachiko Ever After.'"**

"**Is it one of your occult things Japan?"** England's attention has already been taken as he's into things like this.

"**Yeah dude what's with the paper doll."** America leans over Japans shoulder.

"**Hai, well sort of. I found it on the internet. If we do it right we will be together forever! Or we'll always be friends, that's the general idea. It is also said to bring luck, I thought it might help with our meetings and also because of Italy-kun leaving. It would be a nice gesture."** Tears return to Italy's eyes from the idea of having such good friends. _(if you could call them that)_

"**Ve, Germany can we do it, pleeeease?"**

"**I don't see why not, it wouldn't hurt I guess, Is everyone okay with this?"** Everyone agrees that they want to do it and all stand around Japan.

"**We all have to stand around the paper Sachiko doll, and in our heads repeat the words 'Sachiko we beg of you'. And say it for every person in the room so that would be…nine, nine times we have to say it. Don't worry if you mess up just make sure you don't stop half way through. But it has to be nine exactly or the charm will not work."**

"**Ten, what about my bear Kumakiko"** Everyone turned in surprise to hear Canada speak out, Canada wasn't used to the attention and buried his face into the bears sort head. Japan is the first to recover from the surprise.

"**Oh, hai, gomenasai, ten times including Kumajiro!"**

"**Yo Japan…ugh what happens if we fail?"** America asks nervously.

"**Yeah it seems kinda sketchy if you ask me!"** Prussia bellows.

"**Failure is not an option, now everyone listen to Japan."** _(oh no Germany has gone into training mode.) _

"**Harigato Germany-san. Now does everyone remember the charm?...'Sachiko , we beg of you' ten times… Ready? Begin!"**

Everyone stands in completely silence focusing on the task at hand and once everyone is done Japan looks at everyone expectantly.

"**Everyone done?"** Everyone confirms.

"**Good now everyone grab hold of the doll, anywhere you can and as tight as you can, don't let go. Then we have to pull it apart until we all have a piece, okay? On the count of three."**

"**Un"**

"**Two"**

"**Tre"**

***rrrriiiiiip***

***Boom***

Another clap of thunder and flash of lighting makes America jump once more as he falls to the floor everyone laughs at the super power and his fear of ghosts.

"**Now everyone make sure to keep your scrap of paper safe."**

"**Like in your wallet Japan?"** Italy puts his pand up in the air waving for attention.

"**Hai like your wallet!"**

"**So this paper has some kind of meaning to it?"** England looks at the paper sceptically.

"**Hai, as long as we all have a piece of Sachiko with us, we'll always be connected with one another as friends. That's the whole purpose of this charm."**

"**Awesome, right Ita"**

"**Veee, Grazie Japan."** Italy beams to the stoic nation.

"**It like a promise that we will all see each other again."** France mulls out loud.

"**Ja now I belie….."**

Suddenly the room starts to shake as decorations fall off the wall.

"**Don't worry it's just an earthquake, we get these often in my home" **Japan tries to reassure everyone.

Then a light fixture falls from the sealing making everyone scream and scramble out the way.

"**Everyone hurry under the tables"** Germany shouts as he grabs Italy.

The earthquake starts to get more violent, making it hard for everyone to stand out of instinct America grabs for his little brother Canada, not wanting any harm to come to him. France loses his balance while England and Prussia try to help him up.

"**UNDER THE TABLES NOW! THAT'S AN ORDER!"** Germany tries to pull Italy to safety when there was a large cracking sound making everyone freeze in place.

On the other side of the room holes started to appear in the floor as it crumbles away, panic sets in as slowly the floor starts to tilt, getting steeper with each passing second. The nations back away as far as they can until some of their backs were against the wall. More holes started to appear blocking off there only exit. America starts to slip and pushes his brother to safety. Canada lands in Prussia's arms dazed by what his brother did he turns to see his brother falling.

"**AMERICA"**

As soon as England heard those words he turns to face America shocked from the sight, its like he was seeing it in slow motion as he saw the person he loved fall into the blackening abyss below.

"**ALFRED"**

America screw his eyes shut as soon as he pushed his brother away, his little bros cry of desperation broke his heart.

'_**I'm Sorry Canada! At least I could be the Hero one last time'**_

Happy with his deed he lets the darkness consume him until a desperate voice rings out in his mind. It was Arthurs! His eyes snap open to see England reach for America, the panic on Iggy's face was torture to him, and then it hit him he was going to die, never to see any of them again. And with hope reigniting in his soul he reaches out for England's Hand.

"**ARTHUR!"**

Their hands brushed but it was not enough to grab hold and in that second fear finally spread across America's face. England after seeing that face was ready to jump after him but was pulled back by an annoying frog. He started to struggle but was silenced as a figure runs past him and jumps for America. It was Canada! Everyone was stunned at what he just did, but the most shocked was Alfred he just tried to save his little bro but yet here he is in danger once again. But all he could do was smile, happy to know his baby bro had his back. He outstretched his arms as did Canada and they are wrapped into an embrace. Canada buries his head into Al's shoulder ready for the uncoming ground below…if there is one.

"**Canada why?"** America whispered.

"**Your my brother, I didn't want you to be on your own?"** Came Mathew's soft reply.

"**Idiot!"** America chuckles out.

"**I know!"** A warm smile spreads across the younger of the twos faces preparing for the worst. They hugged each other tighter as they both slipped out of consciousness.

France and England tried to reach for their precious twins but they were already too far down both wanted to cry as they saw there formers charges fall. And then another large crack sounded from beneath them, as the ground gave way England was the first to tumble, France fumbling to try and grab him but soon starts to feel the sensation of falling as well. Joining there charges into the darkness.

Kumajiro, Canada's polar bear was now in a shocked Prussia's arms. Watching his owner fall to his death a whimper left his lips. Prussia held on to him tighter, however the floor was still rapidly crumbling away and soon Prussia started to fall as well and one by one the other nations started to join in there decent into the abyss.

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

'**That was how it all started!'**

'**After we fell I woke up in this school, death where ever you turn ghosts of three small children seeking revenge from there murder, kill people who are also trapped here. The murderer himself is even taking innocent lives. They say when you die no matter how you met your end the pain you felt from your final moments will follow you into the afterlife, taking away the supposed peace that comes with death. But from reading the notes of the fallen they all have the same meaning behind it. Death will come to us all, as no one has never escaped Hetalia Host Elementary, does that mean we will be trapped down here forever?'**

'**If I hadn't of suggested we stay behind after the conference and tell those stupid ghost stories we wouldn't be here right now.' **

'**All I wanted was to have a bit of a laugh with everyone, that's all, honest. Now we might not see each other ever again. Man they must hate me for this.'**

'**I lost my baby brother Canada, he's out there all alone without even his polar bear to protect him. France is dead! And I don't know where the others are or even if they are alive.'**

**Japan…**

**Russia…**

**Italy…**

**Germany…**

**Prussia…**

**England…!**

'**I'm sorry!... Haha England must be super mad at me right now?'**

'**I want to go home! I want everything to be how it used to be. Me and Mattie messing around, France and England arguing and those warm embraces England used to give me when I'm scared… I wish I was a colony again!'**

Tears start to spill down Americas face.

'**I need to find England quick he needs me…hell I need him.'**

'**Man why is it so dark?'**

America try's to move but his body feels heavy, all he can see is darkness for miles on end his head hurts and his body is numb but he doesn't know why.

'**What was I even doing before anyway? Man I can't remember.'**

Then images of England flash before him.

**A bucket**

**Noose **

**And strained noises.**

***gasp***

'**That's it! I was looking for England, I found him trying to hang himself and then we were talking about France….and then… that girl…she was the one who sent me to find England, time was running out and then…I collapsed from a burning pain. Right? Right!'**

_***Soon the darkening will take over your body, you will lose all control of your actions, you might even kill the one you love or yourself hehe! Shame really just after you found each other aswell but who will fall victim first? The Hero? Or the eyebrows in distress? Hehe you better hurry and wake up Hero or soon there will be nothing to wake up too heheHEHEHAHAHAHA!***_

'**That voice…it was that girls what does she mean darkening? And eyebrows in distress? Wait does she mean Iggy! Argh I need to wake up who knows what will happen to him, I would never forgive myself.' **

'**But there's just one problem…where am I?'**

'**Maybe I'm dreaming or is it that darkening she mentioned. Oh who cares I need to open my eyes.'**

America tried to move once more but couldn't.

Then he felt a tingling sensation over his body as if…it was shrinking.

'**Wha?! What's going on?'**

America's eyes widen in surprise looking down at himself.

***gasp***

America's voice is different it's higher and more childlike. When he looked down though his eyes widen, he's a little boy again. Once he lifted his head up again he saw he was in a field full of lush green tall grass that seems to go on forever. A light breeze ruffles his hair.

'**It can't be, but that was centuries ago.'**

Oh but it was he was back in the field where he first met England , a very important place from his childhood, he spent hours playing with his mentor in that field. But why is he thinking of it now?

"**America!"**

America flips round to see emerald eyes under two enormous eyebrows and the messiest of blond hair.

'**England!'**

England gives him a loving smile, one he hasn't seen in years and holds out a caring hand.

"**Come on America! Let's go home."**

This made America so happy that without hesitation he runs to England. The closer he got though the England changed. A cold smirk appears on his lips and deep snarl escapes them, his eyes turn to an endless blood red. And soon the image of England fades away leaving a terrifying shadow creature.

'**Iggy?!'**

The creature goes to launch its self at the boy, a scream escapes his lips as America turns and runs, he stops only to see another creature. And another and another.

Black shadows started to surround him getting closer and closer. America was scared he couldn't move what could he do!

'**No this can't be happening, I just found him, I won't lose him now'**

'**What will I do?'**

They take another step closer.

'**Arthur I'm scared what do I do?'**

As they got closer whispers filled the air.

_***Look at him!***_

_***Pathetic***_

_***He calls himself a Hero? Pha more like zero***_

'**shut up'** the terrified boy whispers.

_***aww you trying to act brave, how sweet***_

They were getting even closer, tears sliding down the child's face.

_***weak***_

'**no'** America crotches to the ground hugging his knee's.

_***There was no hope left***_

_***Such a disgusting child***_

_***he couldn't save anybody if he tried***_

_***mm just look at what happened to Francis***_

'**no, Shut up!'**

_***aw are you hurting***_

_***we can make the pain stop if you like***_ one of the creatures said, America's head shoots up.

_***yes we could make you stronger, turn you into the Hero you always craved to be***_

'**Really? How?'** America trembles as he wipes his tears.

_***Join us!***_

_***Yes accept the darkness, it will make you stronger***_

_***Protect the people you love***_

'_**(Iggy)'**_

_***so will you accept***_ a creature in front of him holds out a hand.

'_**(If it will save Iggy then I will do it)'**_

Suddenly there was more another voice, they sound distressed.

"**Get away from me, don't come any closer!"**

'**Arthur!'**

'**He needs my help!'**

_***What will you do Alfred***_

"**Alfred don't it's a trap!" A voice screams through all the whispers**

'**wha'**

"**Alfred your succumbing to the darkening, don't listen! You need to save Angleterre."**

'**France'**

_***don't listen to that man he doesn't know what he is saying***_

"**Qui, it is I, you can beat them Alfred just believe in your love for Arthur, cheesy but lamour is the strongest force in the world, it's the only thing you need."**

Alfred looks up to the sky confused, another voice shatters through the whispers.

"**Come on stay with me! 'you cant die you just cant' We have to get out of here! Just dont die, because...because I …." **His voice gets cut off by the creatures screaming.

'**Arthur?'** the boy whispers

_***JOIN US!***_ Alfred looks down from the sky and faces the creature he hits its hand away and yells.

'**NO! I wont!'**

And with a shriek they all disappeared, and France appeared in front of him.

"**Well done Al"** he puts a hand on the boys head and ruffles his hair.

'**What were they?'**

"**Shadows of darkness they attack you asleep or awake and help the process of the darkening, they caught you in your dream word…that's where we are now"**

'**oh! I see...um France…why did you hang yourself?'** Alfred looks to the ground as the words escaped his lips.

"**ha in a nut shell I succumb to the darkening almost like you did."**

'**oh'**

A light appear behind them, a portal back to the dreaded school. To where Arthur and inevitable death awaits.

"**Go to him Alfred, he needs you"** Francis smiles at him.

'**but you could come with m…' **

"**No it is too late for me, (**_**Alfred gives puppy dog eyes**_**) Now don't look at me like that, look at it this way you have one less rival to win Arthurs love."**

'**What?'**

"**Ha as blind as always. Even though we fight most of the time I still loved him but he is just like you too blind to see that someone loves him. You always had his heart Alfred, even now."**

'**Only as a brother though'** The child pulled an adorable pout while crossing his arms'

"**Oh Alfred"** France shakes his head

"**Tell him how you feel, you might be surprised at the answer."**

'What I don't like him like that!' France gave him a stern look, and sighed in defeat.

***sigh* 'I will!'**

"**Good…oh and tell him it wasn't his fault! And tell Canada I'm sorry."**

Alfred nods showing he understands.

"That's my boy, now go time is running out"

Alfred goes to turn around but then turns and hugs France.

"**Bye Francy Pants! Dare I say it but I'm guna miss ya."** France's features on his face turn into a warm smile.

"**I will miss you too mon petit"** He kiss Alfred on the top of his head and lets go.

Alfred looks up with tears in his eyes.

"**It's ok, Al go"** France wipes away one of the child's tears. Al gives an innocent smile. Turns and runs for the light.

'**Bye Francis'**

"**Au revoir Alfred"**

"**Protect them America I know you will get out!"** He says to no one in particular a breeze of wind blows gentle bows his hair, he looks to the sky.

"**Bye Athur, I will always love you!"**

Then he was gone.

Warm rain drops fall from the sky.

'**There salty? Wait are they tears?'** Alfred holds out his hand, to let the rain collect in his hands a smell of mint and teas invade his nose. Arthur must be crying. This pushed Alfred to run faster to his goal.

'**I'm coming Iggy, just wait for me!'**

As the boy ran, the drops of tears sunk into his skin creating a soft glow of light to surround him, the rain got heavier, making the light get brighter, soon Al started to grow back to his normal form.

The more he heads to the light the brighter it gets until its blinding surrounding everything into pure light, Alfred keeps running till he can't see anymore, then everything comes to a halt as he can't take it no more.

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

Arthur holds Alfred close to his body tears falling on the slumbering nations face.

"**Al, please wake up!"**

The pain seemed to have stopped as Alfred was now still, he looked at the slumbering nations face.

'_**he looks so peaceful, I'm kinda jealous.'**_

Arthur looks at his dirty cheeks that still looked soft, his dirty blonde hair. And his lips. A question sprung to his mind. Are they really as soft as they look?

He brushed hair from the boy's face.

'_**One kiss won't hurt right?'**_

He leans in, their faces inches apart, their lips almost touching. Then Sky Blue eyes open to look into the emerald green.

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

**Dun Dun Dun**

Do they Kiss?

Who knows? Apart from me of course but I'm not going to tell you!

Don't kill me!

But what do you think of my latest chapter? A lot of dialogue I Know but meh, it works. And what do you think of my twists? Canada and America's fall scene. Big Brother France and Alfies scene. They were probably my favourite, but what was yours? Or what didn't you like? Send me feedback I must know.

This is probably my best and favourite thing I've ever written so be nice oh and I didn't mean for there to be some Grita it kind of just happened.

Oh and I'm sorry for how long this chapter is it's like 45 pages long on Word document. Wow, but that's with all the edits for fan fiction so yay.

Anyway comment, favourite ect oh but please send it to friends I would really appreciate it.

So see yall next time.

**Ciao xx**

**P.s dedicated to my number one fan and best friend Holly. Lova ya. **


End file.
